Always in my Heart
by Blossomnoir
Summary: Suspiró hondo. Tragó saliva. Reprimió esas ganas impresionantes que le invadieron de salir corriendo tras su Hazza. Larry Stylinson
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: One Direction no me pertenece. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Advertencias: Slash y mucho. Si no te agrada esta pareja como algo más que un "bromance" es mejor que no continues tu lectura y te evites unos cuantos disgustos.

Comentarios: 1) Sweetness, no puedo evitar escribir Larry, son mi inspiración *-* . Antes que nada quiero aclarar, no soy directioner. Ellos cantan bien y son hermosísimos, pero simplemente no son mi estilo musical. Tengo varias amigas que sí lo son, y por ellas conocí todo el mundo de estos cinco británicos tan perfectos, y Larry Stylinson que me fascinó apenas supe de ellos. Pareja que amo con todo mi **** corazón (L). 2(Espero que disfruten su lectura, el mejor regalo es un review. Y, 3) Larry shippers, las quiero mucho.

* * *

:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:

:-:

**Always in my Heart.**

**_Prólogo_**

Inexpresivo, Louis tomó una de las tazas y le agregó cinco cucharas de té de azúcar.

- Lou- intentó llamarle la atención su madre.- Lou, te has pasado.

Recién entonces el chico de ojos azules pareció salir de su ensimismamiento. Hizo un ademán y una sonrisa indicando que no importaba, se lo tomaría de todos modos.

Johannah permaneció observándole un buen rato, mientras el resto de sus hijas hablaban de la fiesta a la que habían ido la noche anterior. Estaba feliz de tener a su hijo en casa luego de casi un año de ausencia y sus hermanas, ni hablar, lo estaban colmando de mimos desde que lo vieron arribar en el aeropuerto. Estaban felices de tenerlo en casa, la noche anterior lo habían llevado a una fiesta de dieciseis a la que él aceptó ir solo para no llevarle la contraria a ninguna.

- Louis...

No engañaría a su madre, algo estaba preocupando a su pequeño Louis William. Desde que había llegado a la casa luego de un largo período de extenuante gira por Europa y , no parecía estar del todo contento. Lo disimulaba bien, sonreía, contaba sus anécdotas con entusiasmo, pero solo bastaba que bajase la guardia mínimamente para que se pudiera denotar en él un hondo suspiro de tristeza. No podía conciliar el sueño. Lo escuchaba bajar a la sala y prender la luz de la biblioteca, donde se desvelaba leyendo algún libro cuya lectura no retomaba luego, o escuchando música de algun vinilo.

Esa mañana ella había horneado el tipo de cupcakes que más le gustaban, pero él no probaba vocado alguno. Permanecía en silencio, con la cuchara dando vueltas en su taza de té ya enfriado...

-Louis, ¡Louis! - repitió Daisy.

- ¿Ah?

- Despiértate- sonrió - ¡Como te ha pegado la resaca! Pensé que tendrías más aguante. Anda inútil, recupérate y luego te vienes con nosotras.

Besó su frente y subió escaleras arriba seguida de otra de sus hermanas y una amiga, frecuente invitada en la casa.

Tras emitirle una sonrisa en respuesta, Louis volvió a bajar la cabeza con la mirada perdida.

Johannah esperó que sus hijas estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírlos. Levantó el mentó de su hijo para poder verlo bien. Tenía unas profundas ojeras, que no se debían solo al cansancio de una fiesta.

- Lou, no finjas más.

Dijo su madre con total seguridad.

Louis la observó, era imposible guardarle algún secreto a aquellos ojos azules tan idénticos a los suyos pero con la expresión sabia que le habían otorgado los años, y los daños.

No pudo mediar palabra, pero ella comprendió, lo abrazó y dejó que las lágrimas de su hijo le empaparan el pecho.

La gira no había sido simple, estaba cansado, debía sacar fuerzas de donde ya nada tenía para mostrar una amplia sonrisa y energías ante el público. Pero estaba destrozado, la farza los estaba matando a ambos.

Noche tras noche en la quietud eterna del silencio cuando desaparecen los periodistas y las fans, escuchaba a Harry sollozar en su cuarto hasta dormir acurrucado rendido por el cansancio. No podía hacer nada más que tragarse su propia tristeza, entendía que él era su problema, él era quien tantas heridas causaba a quien una vez fuera su Hazza, quien una vez fuera el motivo por el cual conoció la felicidad.

No solo la distancia se interponía entre ambos, si no un mundo entero. Todo el mundo que los rodeaba.

Levantarse. Ducharse. Desayunar.

Desayunar con los otros chicos, con él de frente. Evitaba mirarlo, Harry tenía los ojos constantemente colorados por las mañanas, era obvio que la noche anterior habría llorado. Esos jades por demás expresivos que no podían disimular la felicidad como tampoco la tristeza. A veces se servía un poco de cereales o café, y desayunaba en el cuarto, simplemente no soportaba verlo desde la última discusión, donde decidieron ponerle fin a todo lo que una vez construyeron juntos.

Ese último día en Estados Unidos había ocurrido así, con el agravante de que su querida amiguita, que Modest Management había incluído en la gira como si se tratara de un miembro más del equipo, llegó por mañana para desayunar.

Harry sostenía su plato de cereales en la mesada céntrica de la cocina, como el resto de los chicos. Llevaba los rizos hacia atrás en con una vincha apenas visible, los ojos cansados, y un sweater gris conveniente a la temperatura con la que había amanecido el día. No tenían mucho de qué hablar, todos estaban un poco cansados, y aunque no habían hecho comentarios sobre el asunto, obviamente estaban al tanto de la pelea que habían mantenido Louis y Harry días atrás.

Cuando el timbre sonó se echaron una mirada unos a otros. Era raro recibir visitas ¿acaso el guardaespaldas se desmayó y alguna fan pudo pasar?

- Buenos días.

Dijo una voz femenina reconocida por todos. Tomlinson y Styles se miraron automáticamente.

Zayn alzó una ceja y ladeó sus labios, era obvio que la pequeña visitante dejaría el ambiente aún más tenso.

Harry tomó su plato y sin mediar palabra alguna con nadie se dispuso a ir a su habitación... habitación que compartía con Louis en camas, ahora, separadas. Pero antes de que pudiera salir, ella apareció de repente en la cocina.

- Harry - dijo sorprendida- ¡Hola! ¿Como estás?

Él la saludó también, sin molestarse en contestar a tan banal pregunta.

- Lou, traje el desayuno. Para ambos.

Era una típica bolsa de Starbucks.

Louis lo vio, directo a los ojos, pero no pudo hacerlo durante más que un par de segundos.

La mirada de su amante secreto, que podian llenar su mundo de ternura en un momento también podían ser amenazantes al punto de dejarle escalofríos en toda la piel. Aunque estaba constituído por una fortaleza indiscutible, todo rastro de su fuerza se perdía ante la mirada de Harry.

La mezcla de culpa e impotencia le estaban consumiendo el alma de a poco.

Se levantó y saludó a Eleanor abrazando sus hombros.

- Vamos a desayunar a la habitación. - Le dijo. Sería mejor apartarla de los chicos. Nada personal, pero la Calder no era precisamente la mejor amiga de nadie allí.

Harry mordió su labio inferior. Dejó su desayuno abandonado en la mesa del teléfono y tomó su abrigo negro que estaba en el respaldo de una silla.

- Daré un paseo.

Fue todo lo que escucharon de Harry, además del portazo que pegó al salir.

Eleanor sonrió por lo bajo. Le parecía bien que, por lo visto, al fin Louis le hubiera aclarado las cosas. Le parecía que esa enfermiza relación que su novio mantenía en secreto con un compañero de banda y ex mejor amigo solo lo destruiría. Lo había tolerado hasta ese entonces porque desde luego sabía que no sería simple salir con "Louis Tomlinson". Lo tenía claro desde el día que comenzaron a citarse, "enderezarlo" sería un proceso largo...

Louis suspiró hondo. Tragó saliva. Reprimió esas ganas impresionantes que le invadieron de salir corriendo tras su Hazza y tomó la mano de Eleanor dirigiéndose al cuarto.


	2. Get out of my head!

One Direction no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

N/A: El chico que aparece es como un Jake Bugg mas simpático.

* * *

:-:-:-:

:-:-:

:-:

**_Capítulo I_**

**_Get out of my head!_**

Salió del hotel recibiendo una pequeña reverencia por parte del portero y la recepcionista quien luego de sonreírle en un "buenos días" le tomó una foto por detrás sin que él lo sospechase.

Al traspasar la marquesina del hotel, pudo contemplar el cielo completamente gris, y las calles vacías como si se tratara de una hora posterior a un toque de queda. Parecía una ciudad prácticamente fantasma. De todas maneras pensó que no debería arriesgarse y se colocó un gorro de lana sobre sus rulos característicos para evitar ser reconocido con facilidad.

No tenía idea de donde estaba parado, miró hacia atrás y el portero se había ido. Y menos idea tenía de a dónde ir, no conocía nada de aquella ciudad. Es irónico, viajaba por todo el mundo pero curiosamente no conocía mucho más allá de su ciudad natal, y en definitiva todos los viajes eran prácticamente iguales: los hoteles no diferían mucho entre sí, el escenario tampoco, la sala de ensayos tampoco, el grito de las fans tampoco. Chicas eufóricas suenan igual no importara el idioma.

Suspiró profundo. No, no tenía idea de dónde ir pero necesitaba despejarse más que nunca y caminar siempre le daba resultado.

Era un típico domingo, no había absolutamente anda interesante al parecer. Las calles de a poco comenzaron a cobrar un poco de movimiento pero todo seguía igual, las tiendas cerradas y el viento frío que le helaba la nariz. Pateó una lata y pudo escuchar claramente su repicar en el asfalto hasta que se detuvo. Si esa ciudad era siempre así de fantasmal, vivir allí debía ser bastante terrorífico.

Frente a sí encontró un cartel que abarcaba casi toda la calle.

ONE DIRECTION TAKE ME HOME TOUR

ÚLTIMA PRESENTACION EN USA

ENTRADAS AGOTADAS

En la foto estaban los cinco sonrientes y felices, Zayn tenía el fedora negro puesto y Liam algunos reflejos claros, Niall una sonrisa despistada y Louis una sonrisa amplia de esas que dejaban pequeñas sus orbes azules, era tan dolorosamente hermoso.

_Se acabó Styles. Se acabó deja de pensar en eso._

Solo un local encontró abierto, un Starbucks. Genial, justamente un Starbucks. Pero caminando un par de metros encontró una puerta de vidrio con colgantes también abiertas, sin saber de qué se trataba se adentró.

Estaba oscuro, aunque podía discernir todo con facilidad. Se trataba de una librería, una no demasiado concurrida. Tomó un libro gordo en sus manos, intentó pronunciar bien el nombre en español.

-Cienaños-de-so-ledad.- sonrió para sí mismo pensando que lo hizo correctamente.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- dijo un chico detrás de sus hombros. – es un libro muy largo y está en español, si eres un experto en lengua española te la recomiendo. Sino puede que se te dificulte un poco…

Harry observó atentamente al joven quien respondió al silencio con una sonrisa. Era lindo. Muy lindo, pero no precisamente algo que llamaría su atención.

-¿Sabes mucho de esto no?

-Trabajo aquí. ¿Quieres que te recomiende algo? ¿O buscas uno en especial?

-Solo busco una distracción.

-Éste te gustará – dijo pasándole un cuento de Oscar Wilde.

-Ya lo he leído.

-Oh claro, british boy, debí suponerlo.

-Este es un autor japonés. Estoy seguro de que no lo has leído.

-¿Norwegian Wood? – dijo Harry intrigado.

-¿Ya leíste esta también?

-No, me sonó por la canción ¿de qué trata?

-Es sobre un chico que sale con la novia de su mejor amigo muerto.

Harry volvió a colocar el libro en el estante con los ojos grandes y los labios torcidos. El joven rió.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Jake.

-Entonces, Jake, ¿crees que podrías acompañarme a tomar un café aquí al lado y seguir platicándome de tus libritos?

El joven echó un vistazo a la tienda vacía.

-Claro, no creo que se destruya el mundo si abandono mi puesto durante un rato. No creo que hayan más raros queriendo comprar un libro para distraerse un domingo por la mañana.

Harry respondió con una sonrisa también.

Ambos pidieron un batido de distinto sabor, el joven inventó un nombre, siempre lo hacía. Cuando le preguntaron a Harry, él quiso arriesgarse y dijo su nombre verdadero. La joven que escribía estuvo a punto de echar el vaso. Harry la observó fijamente y ocultando su sonrisa se colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios. La chica asintió con unos rápidos movimientos de cabeza, le guardaría el secreto.

-Entonces, ¿te llamas Harry o solo inventaste un nombre que pareciera "cool"?- le dijo una vez que se sentaron.

-Es mío.- contestó entre risas. –no me parece que tenga nada de cool.

-Créeme, en un británico lo es demasiado.

-Oh claro, eres un chico biblioteca.- Tenía los ojos claros color miel, un incipiente vello facial del mismo tono y la nariz respingada particularmente simpática al sonreir, no debería tener más de veinte años.

-Me descubriste.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando dejó de sonreir lo obsevó con claridad, ese tal Harry era lo más lindo que había visto en mucho tiempo. Tanto que no parecía real.

Harry se movió un poco al notar la intensa mirada del otro, no se sentía incómodo pero le parecía hilarante que se encontrara tan embobado mirándolo. Jake se dio cuenta de esto y volvió en sí.

-Creo que te he visto en algún lugar…

-¿A sí? – agregó divertido el Styles.

-Sí, tu rostro me es familiar.

-Quizá de otra vida.- dijo en tono jocoso.

Jake estalló en una carcajada.

-No, -dijo una vez calmado- definitivamente de ésta.

-No miras mucha televisión ¿cierto?

-Solo cuando me obligan.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y tomó otro sorbo de su café.

-Que otras cosas hay en esta ciudad además de libros y café.

-La universidad.

-Wow que divertido…

-¡No te burles!

-¿Vas a la universidad?

-Si, estudio Literatura.

-Cómo no lo sospeché antes…- volvió a sacarle una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Harry?- dijo remarcando el vaso, estaba seguro de que le había mentido su nombre.

-Trabajo.

-Debes tener una vida bastante interesante, imagino.

-Cuando algo interesante se vuelve rutina, deja de ser interesante.

-Sabias palabras…

-Me voy mañana en la mañana. No creo permanecer más tiempo aquí, aunque luego de esta mañana creo que me llevaré un recuerdo bastante grato.

El chico se sonrojó, lo cual a Harry le pareció adorable.

-No quiero irme si conocer un poco más este lugar. ¿Te molestaría dar un paseo conmigo?

-Por supuesto que no.

Terminaron su café y salieron del lugar, discretamente Harry dejó un autógrafo a la empleada, quien emitió un alarido por lo bajo junto a sus otras compañeras.

Había encontrado al guía correcto para recorrer la ciudad, el comentó haber pasado allí toda su vida, razón por la cual conocía cada recoveco de la ciudad. Se sentía prácticamente un niño en excursión, pues no solo sabía cómo llegar a los lugares interesantes, sino también su historia o leyenda oculta detrás.

Cerca del mediodía, cansados de la caminata, se sentaron en una plaza frente al estanque. El sol ya había asomado y el día se estaba tornando un poco caluroso.

Bastó un minuto de silencio para que los pensamientos de siempre volviesen a invadir su mente.

-¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Jake.

- En nada- mintió Harry luego de unos segundos.

El joven prefirió no ahondar en el asunto, aunque sospechó a qué cosa por el estilo podría deberse su tristeza.

La expresión de Harry cambió de un momento a otro y se levantó de repente.

-Creo que debemos dar por terminado el paseo.

-Es…Espera ¿por qué? Espera- tomó su abrigo y se apresuró en quedar a la par de los pasos del británico.

Harry le hizo una señal para que mirase hacia atrás y entonces distinguió a dos hombres con cámaras en el cuello que fingían no estar persiguiéndolos.

-Ah, entiendo.- dijo pese a no entender absolutamente nada.

Al doblar la esquina, una mujer de cabellos rubios salió de repente y logró tomarle una foto. Aunque por la prisa de Styles en cubrirse solo salió su mano tapándole la cara, y los risos escondidos por la gorra de lana. Nada reconocible. Aunque a su lado un chico con cara de sorprendido.

-Ven conmigo, conozco un lugar.

Lo tomó de la mano y prácticamente arrastrándolo, condujo a Harry por una vereda vacía, y antes de llegar a mitad de la cuadra entraron por una puerta que los condujo a un estrecho pasillo.

Al llegar los paparazzis se encontraron con una vereda vacía y sin rastros del supuesto Harry Styles. Parecía que hubiera salido volando.

Subieron las escaleras entre risas y al llegar al descanso del primer piso se recostaron en la pared a recomponerse la respiración.

Harry se sacó el gorro dejando al descubierto unos sedosos y brillantes bucles.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó una vez que miró a su alrededor.

-Pues, esto es un edificio, eso es una puerta con el número 3, aquella otra con el número 4, y ésta es una puerta con el numero 5. –colocó una llave- Yo también la llamo "mi casa".

Una vez adentro del departamento intentó continuar con la bromilla.

-Esto es una plantera, eso es un sofá, eso es un televisor, aquello es una cocin y eso de all…- alguien selló sus labios con un beso.

Una vez que se separó de él, luego de superado el impacto inicial, se pegó a los labios del británico que acababa de conocer despeinándole los rulos, conduciéndolo al sofá hasta tropezar y caer sobre él. En un rápido movimiento le desprendió el tapado. Pero cuando tomó el sweater gris para quitárselo, notó cierta mirada perdida de una melancolía insoportable.

Se alejó de él. Lo miró casi compadeciéndose.

-Si haces esto para quitarte a alguien de la cabeza, lo estás haciendo muy mal.

Harry suspiró profundamente, intentaba arraigarse a cualquier pensamiento banal para que las lágrimas no se le escaparan nuevamente. Era el departamento típico de un soltero universitario acomodado, el recubrimiento de piedras, el piso de madera lustrada, los estantes de libros y las cajas y cajas de cds apiladas unos al lado del otro cerca de los posters de Jim Morrison, The Beatles, Oasis, y otras tantas.

-Te taeré un poco de agua.

-Lamento mucho esto. Lamento mucho todo.

-¿Lamentar? ¿Bromeas? Tenía planeado pasar la mañana en una tienda vacía hundiéndome en el polvo de libros viejos, y de repente me encontré corriendo para esconderme de fotógrafos. Fue mucho más divertido de lo que pensé.

Harry sonrió y pidió permiso para encender el televisor. En el canal de noticias locales obviamente estaban hablando de él, así que lo apagó antes que pudiera generarle inconvenientes.

-¿Ya tienes que irte?

Meditó unos segundos, no quería volver al hotel. No quería encontrase accidentalmente con aquella mujercita y mucho menos con el "novio" de ella.

-Jake... ¿te molestaría si me quedo un par de horas más y miramos unas cuantas películas?

El chico sonrió ampliamente.

-No, claro que no

-¿Tienes alguna en mente?

-No en realidad, solo no quiero volver al hotel…

Volvió a sonreírle a su invitado y se lanzó sobre unas cuantas cajas de películas que acercó al sofá para elegir entre ambos.

**:-:-:-:**

-¿Tienen idea de dónde está Harry?- preguntó el representante a cargo en ese momento Quedaron en cenar juntos pero estaban allí solo cuatro de ellos.

No había asistido a una pequeña entrevista programada por skype para Londres, ni había hecho sus valijas, y por si fuera poco corrieron rumores en internet de que estaba dando un paseíto por la ciudad siendo que no había avisado nada a ningún guardaespaldas.

Todos se encogieron de hombros.

Louis miró su teléfono.

_«No new texts_»

Y se despertó otra vez en él esa mezcla de culpa, tristeza e incertidumbre. Un cóctel para nada apto para su de por sí ya dolido corazón.

-¿Te ha avisado algo, Louis? – preguntó el hombre.

Negó con la cabeza.

-No, respondió.- No me ha dicho nada.

* * *

Grrr me quedé celosa, Harry solo eres de Louis, entiende

Gracias por leeeerr aww, lluvia de corazones para todos! Ahque gay.


	3. Mío

One Direction no me pertenece. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**:-:-:-:-:**

**:-:-:-:**

**:-:-:**

**:-:**

**Capítulo II**

**Mío.**

3:15 a.m.

- Liam basta.- decía Zayn con calma mientras caminaba unos pasos detrás de él alrededor del living de la suite del hotel. Liam daba vueltas con una hoja de papel rosa en sus manos, leyendo para sí mismo mientras intentaba no reírse.

- Damelo ya.

- Espera espera –reprimió una risa- mira lo que dice aquí…

- ¡LIAM!

- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ¡Quiero dormir!- gritó Niall llegando al living.

- Hey, ven a ver esto.- lo invitó Payne.

El irlandés agarró el papel con curiosidad, ya comenzando a reírse de antemano, y con voz dudosa pronunció:

- ¿"Sé mi miel esta noche"?

Ambos miraron a Zayn por un segundo antes de estallar en unas carcajadas tales que seguramente fueron escuchadas por todo el piso. Se tiraron en los sofás riéndose, y a medida que avanzaban con la lectura, lo hacían más fuerte. La cara del rubio se había quedado completamente roja y la frente del otro tenía una fina capa de sudor. Cuando al fin el chiste pareció disiparse, intentaron normalizar la respiración con dificultad.

- ¿Dónde está el chiste? Es solo algo que se me ocurrió un día.- dijo Zayn con el semblante serio.

Niall debió ahogar una nueva oleada de carcajadas para poder contestarle.

- No conocía tu faseta de poeta… -volvió a quedar rojo, pero no rió.

Zayn lo miró de costado, se acercó a Liam y le arrebató la hoja.

- Tengo muchos pasatiempos.- arrugó el papel y lo metió en su bolsillo.

- ¿En serio lo escribiste tú?

- Sep.

- O sea ¿TU?

Volvió a mirarlo de reojo.

- Sep… ¿De qué rayos te ríes ahora?

- De nada, de nada.

- Nunca volveré a pedirte ayuda con mi equipaje, me las pagarás Payne.-

Liam le agarró la cabeza dándole un beso en la frente.

- No escribes nada mal mi querido Malik.

Zayn no contestó, iba hacerse el enojado cuanto le fuera posible.

- Es más, está tan bien escrito que creo que lo habrás plagiado de por ahí.

- ¿QUEE? ¡CLARO QUE NO!

- Claro que sí. Traeme la notebook Nialler.

Los tres se acomodaron en el living mientras intentaban de alguna manera llegar con las pruebas del plagio de Malik.

- Ya les digo, no van a encontrar nada.

Pusieron en el buscador algunas frases correspondientes al poema.

Miraron los resultados minuciosamente, y en efecto, no había ninguno por el estilo.

- No necesito copiar a nadie.- dio una media sonrisa a los otros dos.

- Meh, no te creo Malik, pero hagamos de cuenta que sí.

- Ya descubriré algo tuyo Payne… algo debes esconder…

- Oigan ¿Qué es esto?

- ¿Eh?

Había aparecido un enlace en la página con una noticia titulada "paseando con Harry Styles" y fecha de esa tarde.

- Que clase de título más idio…

- Calla… mira, ¿es Harry?

Un par de fotos lo mostraban de lejos caminando a la par de otro joven a quien taparon los ojos con una banda negra.

- ¿Es Harry?

- Parece ser él. Y ese es su abrigo, y su gorro. Aunque no distingo el rostro…

- ¿Quién es el chico?

- Y yo que sé.

- ¿No hay más fotos?

- No, en esta página solo hay un par.

- Y ahora que me doy cuenta –intervino Zayn mirando su celular- tampoco contestó ninguno de los mensajes que le envié.

- Donde diablos se metió…

- Encontré más fotos.

Se arrimaron más a la pantalla para ver mejor o intentar distinguir si efectivamente se trataba de su compañero.

- Esta es una foto de más cerca.

- Pero se tapó la cara, no podemos saber si es él o no. Deben ser fotos armadas por algún fotógrafo carroñero. En ninguna se le ve bien.

- De todas maneras, piensen ¿el no está aquí, cierto? Hay muchas posibilidades que sea Harry.

- Quizá no sea Harry, quizá hayan secuestrado al verdadero y ponen estas fotos para que los demás crean que él está bien. Oh dios…

- ¡Que dices Nialler!

- ¿No van a callarse nunca, cierto?- Apareció Louis fregándose los ojos en el marco de la puerta corrediza que dividía el pasillo de la sala.

- No.- contestaron los tres al unísono.

Se tiró al sofá con pereza y miró discretamente qué estaba robando tanta atención de sus compañeros.

Un momento, ese abrigo le era familiar. El gorro también, es más, él se lo había regalado. El ángulo del rostro también era totalmente conocido.

- ¿Harry?

- Eso parece pero…

- ¡Es Harry! ¿Son de hoy?

- Tranquilo Lou, no grites.

- ¿Dónde está?

- No tengo idea, no conozco nada de este lugar.

Louis se hizo un lugar entre Zayn y Liam aplastándolos a ambos y obligándoles a cederle espacio, quedándose con el monopolio de la notebook.

Encontraron un blog dedicado a celebridades donde pudieron ver otras fotos del día además de las ya vistas. Mientras los otros tres prestaban atención solamente al chico del abrigo negro intentando saber si, realmente, se trataba o no de Harry, Louis no dejaba de mirar a quien carajos estaba con él ¿Quién era ese? ¿Eran amigos? ¿Ya se conocían? ¿Por qué le estaba sonriendo en casi todas las fotos? No podía verle los ojos porque lo habían editado, pero seguro también estaba mirando a Harry al momento de sonreírle… Por dios, ¿quién se creía que era? ¿Por qué estaba con él? ¿Por qué caminaba a su lado?

Mientras los otros hablaban el ojicelestes ensordeció sumido en los celos.

Abrió su celular y envió otro mensaje.

_«Por milésima vez Harry Edward Styles. Donde diablos estás y dónde estuviste todo el día.»_

**:-:-:-:**

Harry abrió pesadamente los ojos una vez que se sentó al despertarse. Miró hacia afuera por el ventanal y notó que el cielo estaba levemente claro en un semi tono púrpura que aún dejaba ver un par de estrellas. Estaba solo, y no tenía muy en claro como había llegado a la cama. Se puso su sweater arriba de la remera blanca que llevaba puesta desde el otro día y fue hasta la sala. Le dio de pena ver que el dueño de casa estaba durmiendo en el sofá algo acurrucado, aparentemente con frío. Se sintió un poco culpable.

Prendió su celular. Muchos mensajes, pero aún mas eran los provenientes de un mismo emisor:

_«¿Dónde estás?»_ 14:12 p.m.

_«¿Dónde estás, Harry?»_ 15:03 pm.

_«Acaba de empezar una película de Hasselhoff!__ Vamos a verla!__»_ 15:20 p.m.

_«Atiende tu teléfono pequeño tonto.»_ 15:44

_«Solo quiero saber si estás bien.» _16:50 pm

_«Voy a acostarme a dormir un rato. Espero despertar con alguna señal de tí» _16:55 p.m.

_«Harry dime algo»_ 19:46 p.m.

_«Mandarme aunque sea un miserable OK no te cuesta nada Haz»_ 19:47 p.m.

«:((» 20:00 p.m.

_«¿Dónde estás?»_ 20:01 p.m

_«¿Estás bien? Ven a cenar con nosotros»_ 20:05 p.m

_«Estás siendo un maldito imbécil Harry, hazte el enojado pero no me dejes preocupándome así.»_ 20:39 p.m.

_«Ok como quieras._» 20:42 p.m.

«_Te odio.»_ 20:45 p.m.

_«No te enojes, no vayas a tomarme en serio.»_ 20:47 p.m.

_«¿Estás enojado?»_ 22:04 p.m.

_«Un SI o un NO. Me conformaré.»_ 22:05 p.m.

_«Harry no has hecho tus valijas aún ¿las armo por ti?»_ 22:25 p.m.

_«Regresa al hoteeeeeeeel. Niall dice que le ayudes a guardar su poster de Justin Bieber»_ 22:30 p.m.

_«Modest dice que vengas a hotel.»_ 22:34 p.m.

_«Si no das señales de vida en este instante te meterás en serios problemas.»_ 22:34 p.m.

_«Lo dijo Modest» _22:34 p.m.

«Maldito ruliento.» 22:34 p.m.

_«Hola, soy Louis Tomlinson de One Direction, quisiera saber si mi compañero Harry Styles se encuentra o no en este mundo. En caso de ser afirmativo responda SI en caso de ser negativo responda FUCK OFF»_ 23:02 p.m.

_«Ok Harry esto no es gracioso, en serio necesito saber algo de ti.»_ 23:55 p.m.

_«Si no quieres contestarme a mí, al menos dile algo a los chicos. Me estoy encabronando.»_ 01:15 a.m

En el listado de mensajes habían por lo menos otros veinte que databan la hora de hasta las 5:30 de la mañana.

En ese momento eran las 6 y algo. Ahora sí no le quedaba otra que regresar.

Volvió a cerrar su celular y fue al cuarto de Jake, trajo una cobija y se la acomodó encima. El pareció despertarse. Aunque no abrió los ojos.

- Me voy Jake, gracias por la estadía.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Tengo que hacer mis valijas. Nos comunicaremos.

- Rayos…

Harry con la misma expresión entre serena y melancólica con la que se despertó y leyó los mensajes, salió del departamento.

Aunque ni bien terminó de bajar las escaleras volvió.

- ¿Puedes hacerme un mapa? No sé cómo llegar al hotel.

Jake otro echó una leve risa y asintió con la cabeza.

**:-:-:-:**

Los chicos estaban en la sala, sentados, esperando que llegaran a buscarles para ir al aeropuerto cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse.

- ¡Wow! Boyfriend's back.- dijo Zayn.

Aunque tras saludarlos rápidamente no reparó mucha atención en ellos. Fue directo al cuarto.

Louis intentó mantenerse sentado en calma pero al no resistir sus impulsos lo siguió y entró en la habitación.

Harry metía las cosas en una valija, desordenada y rápidamente.

Aunque él se dio cuenta de que entró al cuarto, no dijo nada, fingió no haberse enterado de su presencia.

- ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?

- Con Eleanor. Ah no, espera, ese fuiste tú.

- No estuve con Eleanor, no la veo desde ayer en la mañana.

No le prestó atención.

- Lo que hiciste es peligroso, saliste sin un guardaespadas, podrían haberte secuestrado Harry…

- Eso ocurre solo en películas.

- ¿Por qué no me contestaste ningún mensaje?

- Lo tenía apagado.

- ¿Por qué lo tenías apagado?

- No quería comunicarme con nadie. Quería estar solo.

- Si querías estar solo –se paró frente a él casi pisando la valija- ¿Por qué estabas paseando con ese misterioso sujeto?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sujeto? No estuve con nadie.

- No soy idiota.

Harry levantó la vista.

- "No soy idiota" bueno, eso sí es una novedad.

- No tienes que ser cruel.

Levantó la vista hacia Tomlinson otra vez, ahora completamente indignado.

- ¡Mira quién lo dice!

Louis se sentó a su lado en la cama. Luego de unos minutos quieto y en silencio, observando como un Styles casi irreconocible por el mal humor apilaba sus pertenencias sin orden o lógica alguna, se animó a preguntarle lo que tanto se temía.

- ¿Te acostaste con él?

Harry tardó en contestar. Obviamente no lo había hecho aunque tuvo todas las posibilidades para ello.

- Si hubiera ocurrido ¿crees que te lo contaría? Soy reservado con mi vida privada.- lo miró punzante.

- Harry no me hagas esto.

- Y tú, ¿ya te acostaste con Eleanor?

Louis echó un suspiro enfadado y se levantó.

- ¿Por qué tanto drama con Eleanor?

- ¡¿Y aún lo preguntas?! Antes estaba bien. "_Modest me seleccionó una novia para acallar rumores_" LO ACEPTÉ, acepté que salieran en fotos de la mano y en eventos públicos como si fueran una pareja ideal, cuando en realidad pocas veces se habían hablado en sus vidas, que dijeras que lo nuestro era una "_mierda_", lo acepté... Pero y qué con eso nuevo de –imitó su voz- "_estoy cansado de tener que fingir, quiero intentarlo_", "_en serio me gusta Eleanor, es una buena chica, quiero ser su novio_"…

- No otra vez Hazza…

- No me digas Hazza, no me llames así nunca más. Eres su novio ahora, no el mío. ¿Lo decidiste así, no? No tienes derecho a preguntarme nada, por lo tanto.

- No me hagas esto. No te comportes de esta forma. Sé que no ocurrió nada entre tú y ese chico, de otra manera yo lo presentiría.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

Louis quedó helado. La mirada de Styles en ese momento era de la misma dureza de aquellas que le hacía perder el aire. Entonces sí lo había hecho. Si había estado con él.

Salió de la habitación antes de que las lágrimas afloraran sus ojos. Aunque en el fondo sabía que no, la sensación no se fue de su cabeza.

Los otros tres hablaban plácidamente en la van de camino al aeropuerto, ninguno de los representantes o guardaespaldas hizo reparo en el ceño fruncido del chico de rulos. Y la expresión perdida de los ojos azules era algo ya corriente a lo que se habían acostumbrado y que tampoco les importaba en absoluto.

- Estos son sus boletos, no los pierdan.

- Quiero cambiar mi asiento.- intervino Harry.- No me gusta el número.- mintió.

El hombre quedó mirándolo.

- Pensé que te hubiera gustado sentarte con tu… mejor amigo. Bueno a quién le importa, Liam dale el tuyo.

Hicieron el intercambio y Harry permaneció en silencio durante el resto del camino. Solo se movió cuando cinco minutos antes de bajar sonó su teléfono. Louis fue el primero en poner la vista encima "disimuladamente".

_«¡Que avergonzado estoy! No me despedí adecuadamente de ti ¿me dejarías hacerlo?»_

No pudo ver quién era el remitente. Pero el solo leer esas palabras y ver una media sonrisa dibujarse en el rostro de su ex novio hicieron que su estómago diera un vuelco.

Al bajar de la van, otros miembros del equipo los estaban esperando para dirigirse a hacer la fila. Entre ellos, la pequeña Calder, que se les acercó acarreando una valija.

Uno de los hombres le dijo un par de palabras en el oído, y ella fue directo a Louis a saludarlo con un beso en los labios.

Llevaba un pullover color caqui y el cabello suelto algo alborotado con unos anteojos de sol, pese a que no había sol alguno. Niall comentaba a modo de broma que ella los llevaba cada vez que estaba segura de que le tomarían alguna foto.

Louis y Eleanor permanecieron tomados de la mano. Aunque, como siempre, el parecía estar distraído pensando en otra cosa.

Harry estuvo alrededor de quince minutos cabizbajo usando su teléfono intensamente. Hasta tenían que avisarle cuándo avanzar en la fila.

Por el alta voz del aeropuerto, la voz de una mujer anunció un retraso de quince minutos en el vuelo 207 rumbo a Londres. Los del equipo se miraron entre todos quejándose. De por sí ya se encontraban cansados, tomar el vuelo y volver a casa era lo único que querían.

- Voy al baño un rato.- dijo Harry sin más preámbulos.

- Ok. No te demores.- Contestó el representante a cargo.

Louis lo vio alejándose, y quiso seguirlo con la vista a tal punto que torció por completo su cabeza dejando a Eleanor desentendida de todo.

- ¿Pasa algo, Lou?

- No, nada – le sonrió.

Ella le dio otro pequeño beso, aunque fue tan rápido que Louis permaneció con los ojos abiertos sin darse cuenta, aún absorto en su preocupación.

De repente tuvo miedo, un escalofrío le invadió completamente y algo le hizo sentir de verdad que si ésta vez no salía corriendo tras él, lo perdería. Sintió aquello como una última instancia.

- Ya vuelvo.- le dijo a su novia soltándole la mano.

Ella no llegó a articular ninguna palabra antes de que él saliera casi corriendo.

- ¿A dónde fue?- se acercó a preguntarle uno de los hombres, Calder se encogió de hombros.

**:-:-:-:**

- ¿Harry? ¡Uy!, lo siento.- dijo tras abrir el cubículo de un baño.

Habían como quince baños en ese aeropuerto, sería casi imposible encontrarlo. Pero sabía que si no lo intentaba se arrepentiría al punto de mortificarse durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

- ¡Harry! ¿Estás aquí? ¡Styles! – preguntaba en uno y otro baño por doquier, ganándose el deprecio de los que se encontraban presentes en el tocador.

En el cuarto o sexto baño que requisó, encontró de espaldas a un chico con una chaqueta verde y el cabello con un corte similar al suyo cuando era más joven en el lavabo. Quien se encontraba hablando con el chico torció la cabeza para ver a quién había entrado.

Entonces lo vio, Harry estaba hablando con él. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, efectivamente habían pactado encontrarse.

Con los ojos encendidos de furia Tomlinson se acercó a ambos. Era aun peor de lo que se imaginaba, pues ni siquiera estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro asi que no sabía por dónde comenzar a reprochar o a quejarse de algo.

- Hola. Me llamo Louis.- le dijo con un tono tan agrio que hasta el mismo Harry se sorprendió.

- A si que tu eres el tal Louis. Mucho gusto, soy Jake. –miró a Harry en sentido de aprobación.- Bien, yo debo irme, hoy no puedo abandonar la tienda. Harry, no dudes en comunicarte.

- Lo haré, dalo por hecho. Y gracias por todo.

Tras un apretón de manos y un abrazo el chico salió de allí. Al despedirse de Louis este no le correspondió.

Una vez que estuvieron solos trancó la puerta para descargar su furia.

- Pero que bajo caíste.

- …

- Ví como te miraba ¿Qué sucede aquí Harry? ¿Ese es el tipo con el que te perdiste ayer durante todo el día y durante toda la noche verdad? ¿Y con el que seguramente acabas de follar cierto? En el baño de un aeropuerto, eres un maldito asqueroso.

Harry comenzó a reírse.

- Te recuerdo que tu novia está esperándote allí afuera, para darte más besitos y sacarse más fotitos contigo porque son tan bonitos y felices juntos ¿verdad? Y tu aquí haciéndole una mortal escena de celos a un hombre, ¿dónde quedó el chico que quería mucho ser heterosexual? Mírate, eres patético.

- No respondiste a mi pregunta.

Mentiría, quería provocarlo.

- No lo hicimos, para tu información, solo porque no traje ningún condón.

Louis en un arrebato incontrolable le propinó golpe en la mejilla que lo hubiera hecho caer si no se sostenía por la mesa del lavabo.

No pasó más de un segundo para que volviera en sí mismo y encontrara a un Harry casi tirado en el suelo, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer se desesperó en agacharse a su par.

- Harry… Harry lo siento, oh dios ¿Te lastimé? Déjame sanarte, no te quedará un moretón.

- Suéltame.

- Mírame.

- No.

- Mírame.

- ¡NO!

- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Dos lágrimas brillaron por la mejilla del Tomlinson.

Lo agarró del cuello de su campera y besó a Louis con tal fiereza que él no pudo recordar la última vez que Harry lo había besado así. Sus manos parecían pesadas como si fueran de madera, y suaves como si se trataran de una fina tela de algodón egipcio. Lo tomó de su cabello y tras respirar un poco volvió a besarlo, siguió haciéndolo hasta que le dolió la boca.

Se miraron en un momento. No hacía falta decir nada.

Aún besándolo Louis comenzó a desprender la bragueta de su compañero mientras Harry lo hacía con la de él. No se sorprendió al encontrar la hombría del Tomlinson despierta una vez más. Era un privilegio que solo él podía permitirse.

El de ojos celestes lo llevó contra la pared de azulejos blancos y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras se acomodaba tras él humedeciéndolo un poco. Lo volteó sin demasiada resistencia, apartó su camisa para que no le molestara, lo humedeció como pudo, y le separó las piernas ayudado por sus rodillas disponiéndose a comenzar sus labores amatorias. Besó su cuello antes de adentrarse en él, y levemente fue incrementando el ritmo instintivo de su pelvis.

Le encantaba esa posición, lo habían hecho cientos de veces, y es que se trataba de la que mejor le permitía escuchar los sonidos de placer que brotaban de la boca de su Hazza.

Buscó sus labios temblorosos para saborearlos una vez más, arremetía con fuerza contra el cuerpo recio y vigoroso de su amante. La omnipresente angustia de poder perderlo, de que no fuera su propiedad, de que alguien más pudiera haber estado en su lugar en ese momento, le hacía desear tirárselo hasta que comprendiera que nadie más podía tocarlo a parte de él. Porque era él quien lo deseaba más que nadie, porque cualquier otro no sería más que una pérdida de tiempo y porque era a él a quien amaba pues se lo había dicho tantas veces que sería imposible no tenerlo presente, y era él quien le estaba regando el interior sin protección alguna.

El frío de la pared rebotaba en su torso con cada embestida, Louis era un hombre apasionado, pero con Harry cada vez que lo hacía llegaba a sorprenderse a sí mismo de las ansias bestiales que lo dominaban en todo el cuerpo.

- Louis… - gimió sin remedio alguno. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y apenas si podía respirar trabajosamente. Su cuerpo agitado convulsionó. Le había golpeado en un punto crítico que hizo a sus piernas temblar, y a él casi caer de no haber sido por su compañero de banda, que lo sostuvo sin parar de arremeter contra él.

Lo tomó del mentó y le ladeó el rostro para que viera, la expresión de ojos entrecerrados y labios abiertos denotaban el placer que le recorría las venas, Louis le mordió el labio inferior y dejó salir un gemido ronco casi a la par de su amante.

Con los cuerpos laxos se deslizaron por la pared hasta caer en el suelo, con la respiración descompuesta, un gran alivio, y los sentidos aletargados. Tomó de la cintura de Harry y lo acercó a su pecho hasta apoyarlo en él mientras le acariciaba los rulos.

El ojiverde se le aferró.

Cada centímetro de Harry pertenecía a ese compañero que conoció un día audicionando para un programa de televisión.

Era tan hermoso. Tan hermoso y tan suyo.

Siempre le quedaban las mejillas completamente rojas al acabar.

- Creo que perdimos el avión.

- Perdería otros más...

* * *

Perdooon por la demora en la continuación, la uni está que no me deja ni respirar -.-

N/A: Zayn dice "boyfriend is back" en referencia a "his boyfriend is back", que se le escapó a Harry en un recital. No va mucho al caso, pero igual quise ponerlo. Este capítulo me dejó con ganas de Ziam mmmh bueno veremos(¿?).

Asdf, la parte "interesante" con resultados insatisfactorios pero al menos lo intenté! x.x

Gracias por leerme sweeties!

Tus reviews hacen que la historia continúe (L)

xx


End file.
